Just For Mine
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: ONESHOOT / HAEHYUK / "KAUU HAE, , AKU MILIKMU," / "It's Your Punishment," /"-karna telah membuatkan marah saat kau bersama Siwon tadi,"/"M-more Haee, , aahhh, , aahhnn, , Feel me, , engghhh, , Taste Me, , ohhh," / Yaoi / BL / NC-21 / Yg masih dibawah umur, saiia sarankan jangan NEKAT baca. Kalo baca, TANGGUNG sendiri efeknya (n n)


Title :

**Just For Mine**

**.**

Cast :

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**.**

Genre :

_**Romance**_

_**.**_

**Warning !**

**Mature content, NC-21 and FULL SMUT**

Yang masih dibawah umur, saya sarankan **jangan nekat** untuk membaca. Berani baca, **tanggung** sendiri efeknya.

Mian jika FF ini _sangat jauh _dari kata HOT. (n_n)

**Special to : ****thepaendeo**

Sebagai pemenang acara tebakan yang saiia pernah selenggarakan.

Maaf karna baru bisa Up-date sekarang.

#Deep Bow

**.**

Disclamier :

Semua Cast dalam FF ini **Bukan **milik SAYA. Mereka milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Tapi cerita ini **pure **milik SAYA.

**.**

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**

**Don't Like, Don't READ !**

**JUST CLICK [X] to {close} OKE**

**.**

**.**

_**ooOOoo_Happy Reading . . ._ ooOOoo**_

**.**

**.**

"Eungghh~"

Sesosok namja manis tampak tergolek lemas diatas ranjang _King size_. Tubuhnya _full naked_ dengan seutas rantai yang terkait di sisi ranjang yang tengah membelenggu kedua tangannya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya pun juga bernasib sama. Hingga semua _asset_ yang ia punya, terpampang jelas dihadapan mata.

"Eh?"

Namja manis bernama lengkap _Lee Hyukjae_ atau yang kerap dipanggil Eunhyuk itu tersentak kaget kala menyadari kondisi tubuhnya. Ia bahkan lebih kaget lagi, saat onyx kelamnya menangkap sebuah sosok yang tengah bersandar di dinding kamar dengan sebuah seringai diwajah tampannya. Sosok yang ia kenal bernama _Lee Donghae_ – kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, baby?" sapanya dengan nada datar.

"Ha-hae?" Eunhyuk sedikit tergagap saat merasakan aura berbeda yang tengah menguar dari diri sang kekasih, "-kenapa aku diikat seperti ini? Lepaskan, Hae," protesnya.

"Lepaskan?" ulang Donghae dengan nada dingin, "-setelah apa yang kau lakukan bersama Siwon?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan namjachingunya. Ia hanya menyeringai saat menatap namja manis yang _naked_ itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi mereka untuk _bercinta_. Hanya saja saat ini, Donghae akan _sedikit_ bermain-main dengan sang kekasih. Detik berikutnya, namja ikan itu terlihat tengah mengeluarkan sebuah remote dari saku celananya.

"U-untuk apa itu, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk – sedikit takut.

Namun namja brunette itu lagi-lagi tak mau menjawab. Tapi, sungguh Eunhyuk tidak bodoh. Ia tahu jika remote yang tengah dipegang Donghae adalaha sebuah remote,-

_Pip._

_Ddrrttt~ Drrrttt~_

"Aaakkkhhh, , Hae, , ahhh, , ahhh, , jangahhnnn , , oohhh, , oohh, ,"

Remote yang dibawa Donghae adalah sebuah remote pengontrol vibrator yang kini berada didalam lubang anal Eunhyuk. Namja manis itu sepertinya baru menyadari jika ada sesuatu di dalam _hole_ nya. Namun sayangnya, ia baru sadar saat benda tumpul dan dingin itu sudah mulai bergetar didalam _man hole_ nya.

"Ahhhh, , ahhhnn, , ccukkuupp, , uuhhh, , Hae, , ahhh, , nngghh, , eengghh, ,"

Eunhyuk berusaha berbicara ditengah dominasi desahannya. Vibrator itu tampak semakin masuk kedalam lubang Eunhyuk. Sebelumnya Donghae sudah mengolesi vibrator itu dengan _lub_. Jadi sangat mudah bagi benda elektronik itu untuk semakin menyeruak masuk kedalam lubang anal sang kekasih.

Donghae seolah tuli dengan permintaan sang kekasih. Ia hanya menganggap semua suara itu sebagai desahan dan erangan nikmat yang berasal dari bibir pulm Eunhyuk. Obsidian kecoklatan milik namja ikan itu kini tengah menatap tubuh Eunhyuk yang tengah menggeliat-geliat dengan tatapan lapar.

Sebenarnya, Donghae sudah sangat terangsang oleh makhluk _erotis _nan _sexy_ dihadapannya. Tapi ego yang yang menguasai hatinya juga daya kontrolnya sebagai_ seme sejati_, membuatnya mampu untuk tetap tegak berdiri. Walau dengan celana yang menyempit dibagian selangkangannya. Donghae ingin melihat, sekuat mana Eunhyuk bertahan dari gempuran _sex toys_ di dalam lubangnya tanpa sentuhan dari diri Donghae.

"Ahhh, , ahhnn, , Hae, , akkuhh, , nggghh, , mau, , oohh, , oohhh, ,"

Namja manis itu kini merasakan perutnya bagai terlilit dalam belitan ular, saat ujung vibrator dalam dirinya terus menerus menumbuk sesuatu yang lunak di dalam lubangnya. Namun, ada yang aneh. Tubuhnya seolah menolak untuk mencapai _orgasme_. Entah kenapa, Eunhyuk merasa ada yang kurang jika bukan Donghae yang membuainya hingga ia sekarang tak mampu berorgasme. Dan hal itu, terang membuat Eunhyuk didera frustasi karna klimaks yang tak kunjung menyapa tubuhnya.

"Wae hyukkie? Butuh bantuan?" tanya Donghae dengan nada _husky_.

"Ha-hae, , ohhh, , ooohh, , _please, , _ngghh, , _Let me, , _aahhnn, , _cum_, ,"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sayu dan memohon disela riuh desahannya. Hasratnya sudah diujung tanduk dan meminta untuk dikeluarkan. Dan klimaksnya baru bisa tecapai, jika Donghae yang menyentuhnya. Melihat hal itu, seringai dibibir Donghae semakin terkembang. Sesuai dugaannya, kekasih manisnya itu tak akan bisa _orgasme_ tanpa belaian darinya.

Dengan perlahan, Donghae mendekati ranjang tempat biasa ia memadu kasih bersama Eunhyuk-Nya itu. Ia mulai merangkak keatas tubuh indah sang kekasih yang tengah bergetar dan menggeliat resah dibawahnya. Ia menumpuhkan kedua lututnya hingga seolah terduduk diatas perut ramping sang kekasih.

"Tak bisa klimaks, eoh?" tanya Donghae sembari mengelus sisi wajah tanpa cela milik Eunhyuk.

"Eungghh, , ngghh, , ahhhnn, , ahhh, ," Eunhyuk hanya mampu mendesah sebagai jawaban.

"Katakan Hyukkie, kau milik siapa?" tanya Donghae dengan nada datar.

"Kauuhh, , uhhnn, , aahh, ,"

"Lebih keras, Hyukkie," seru Donghae sembari mencengkeram dagu sang kekasih.

"KAUU HAE, , AKU MILIKMU," pekik Eunhyuk frustasi.

"_Good._ Dan selamanya, kau akan tetap menjadi milikKU," ujar Donghae dengan seringai kemenangannya.

Detik berikutnya, Donghae mengeluarkan sehelai kain putih dari saku kemejanya. Eunhyuk yang melihat hal itu hanya menautkan alisnya bingung. Tapi ia tak mampu bicara. Karna desahan telah lebih dulu meluncur dari bibir sexynya.

"Tenang, baby. Kali ini kita akan _bermain_, , with _closed eyes_," ujar Donghae sembari mengikatkan helai kain itu ke mata sang kekasih.

Eunhyuk sempat memberontak. Tapi apa daya, tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tenaga sang _seme_ diatasnya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia pasrah saat Donghae membutakan _sementara_ pandangannya. Detik selanjutnya, ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat sang kekasih menyapu ceruk lehernya. Dan ya, wajah Donghae memang berada disana untuk menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh sempurna – menurut Donghae – milik kekasih manisnya itu.

"_It's Your Punishment,_" Donghae berbisik dengan nada mendesah, "-karna telah membuatkan marah saat kau bersama Siwon tadi," lalu ia menjilat kulit leher jenjang milik Eunhyuk.

"Eunngghh, , Hae, ," Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah guna menikmati sensasi sentuhan Donghae dibalik kain penutup matanya.

"Dan Hae, , _lick_, ,tidak suka, , _lick_, , melihat Hyukkie, , _lick_, , berflirting ria, , _lick_, , dengan si Choi brengsek itu," Donghae berkata sambil terus menjilati leher hingga telinga milik Eunhyuk. Dan itu, sukses membuat diri namja manis itu semakin mengumandangkan desahannya.

Donghae mulai membawa tangan kekarnya menjelajahi tubuh tanpa cela milik sang kekasih. Ia usap dada hingga perut rata milik Eunhyuk. Perlahan ia arahkan tangannya menuju _nipple_ Eunhyuk yang sudah menegang. Ia tarik, pilin dan cubit benda menggemaskan itu dengan gerakan sensual. Eunhyuk sangat menikmati sentuhan Donghae pada tubuhnya. Sensasi bermain dengan mata tertutup, membuatnya merasakan rasa lain yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"_M-more Haee, , _aahhh, , aahhnn, , _Feel me, ,_ engghhh, , _Taste Me_, , ohhh,"

Namja manis itu terus memohon disela desahan saat Donghae hanya menggoda titik sensitive didadanya dan meraba-raba kulit putih susunya tanpa memberikan _tindakan lanjut_(?). Donghae menyeringai senang kala melihat reaksi dari diri sang kekasih. Tanpa menunggu banyak _acara_, Donghae segera menarik keluar vibrator yang menyembul dibalik lubang anal milik Eunhyuk. Dan hal itu membuahkan pekikan keras dari sang namja manis.

_Sleebb~_

"AKKKHHH, ,"

Dalam sekali hentak, Donghae memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat jauh dari ukuran normal kedalam _man hole_ milik Eunhyuk. Dan saat itu pula, Eunhyuk langsung mendapati klimaks pertamanya karna ujung kejantanan – _besar_ – Donghae yang langsing menumbuk titik prostatnya dengan kasar dan keras.

"Ckckck, , baru kumasuki saja kau sudah keluar, Hyukkie," Donghae menyeringai penuh arti, "_-you are really Slutty babe,"_ seraya menjilat setetes air mata yang mengalir dibalik ikatan kain karna hentakan keras yang ia lakukan tadi.

Dengan segera, Donghae menggerakkan pinggulnya menghujam lubang hangat milik Eunhyuk. Tangannya pun tak ia biarkan menganggur. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok kejantanan Eunhyuk yang mulai menegang kembali. Sedang tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memilin bahkan mencubit dengan kasar kedua _nipple_ Eunhyuk secara bergantian.

"Ahhh,, ahhh, ,_M-more Haee, ,_ngghh, , _more_e, , ohhh, , oohhh,"

Eunhyuk semakin mendesah saat Donghae terus menghujam lubangnya dengan keras dan kasar. Ia merasakan sebuah sensasi lain ketika dia bersenggama bersama Donghae dengan mata tertutup. Semua sentuhan Donghae terasa sangat membuai dirinya. Hingga ia seolah mampu melihat _nirwana_ dibalik ikatan penutup matanya.

"Ngghh, , sempitt, , hhnnn, , ngghh, , _oh God_,"

Donghae menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras hingga kejantanannya bergesek kuat dan menghujam dengan kasar prostat Eunhyuk. Namja manis itu kini tengah dilanda nyeri dan perih saat Donghae semakin bermain dengan kasar.

"Akkkhh,"

"Nghhh,"

_Slupprt~_

Keduanya _orgasme_ dengan perasaan masing-masing. Dongahe dengan semua kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dengan ngilu dan perih pada lubangnya. Ya, tumbukan kasar Donghae memang berhasil membuatnya klimaks kembali. Tapi, dia juga harus merasakan kesakitan yang membuatnya menitikka air mata.

Donghae melepas ikatan pada mata sang kekasih. Diluar dugaan, manik kelam itu kini tengah terpejam erat dengan burai kristal sebagai hiasannya. Ada sepercik rasa bersalah di lubuk hati terdalamnya. Sebesar apapun kobaran api cemburu yang bergolak dalam dadanya, Donghae tetap tak akan membiarkan dirinya terbakar gejolak emosi dan melukai sang kekasih tercinta.

"Hyukkie~" Donghae berbisik lembut sembari membelai lembut pipi tirus kekasihnya yang basah karna peluh dan air mata.

Eunhyuk membuka kelopak matanya hingga onyx beningnya menatap langsung kearah iris _hazel_ milik Donghae. Namja manis itu tahu banyak rasa yang tengah bercampur padu dari tatapan namja tampan itu. Marah, kecewa dan masih banyak emosi lainnya yang terpancar dari obsidian kecoklatan itu. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Eunhyuk masih menemukan satu rasa yang – _hanya –_ terpancar untuknya. Pancaran penuh – _cinta_.

"Hae~" Eunhyuk membawa telapak halusnya guna menangkup wajah tampan dihadapannya.

"Kau milikKU, Hyukkie," Donghae berkata dengan nada sendu, "-selamanya hanya untukKU," banyak emosi yang bergelut terpancar dari iris teduh miliknya.

Eunhyuk hanya bersemu merah mendengarnya. Berulang kali Donghae sudah mengatakan kata-kata yang terkesan _possessive _itu. Tapi, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan hal itu rupanya. Terbukti dari reaksi _blushing_ yang kerap mewarnai kala ia tersipu dengan perkataan itu. Perlahan, didekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah sang _seme_. Menghapus semua jarak diantara wajah keduanya, hingga bibir pulm menggoda itu bertemu dengan bibir tipis dalam satu tautan penuh _cinta_.

Kecupan ringan itu mulai berubah menjadi ciuman panas, kala Donghae mulai melumat, menggigit dan menjilat bibir merah dan sedikit bengkak dihadapannya. Ia melesakkan lidah panasnya saat Eunhyuk berusaha meraup oksigen. Lidah mereka saling membelit dengan lelehan saliva masing-masing yang bercampur dan bertukar satu sama lain.

"Eunggghh, , ahhh, , aahhnn, , Hae, , aahh, , aahh,"

Eunhyuk kembali mendesah, saat Donghae mulai kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menghujam lubang anal sang kekasih. Tiap hentakan yang tepat pada prostatnya, membuat Eunhyuk terus menerus memekik penuh nikmat. Ia menginginkan lebih. Ia bahkan tak lagi peduli dengan kedua tangannya yang pegal karna terikat rantai.

"Ha-hae~, , akkuhh, , ngghh, , mauu, , aahh, , aaahhn,"

Tubuh lemasnya bergetar hebat saat dirasa klimaks hendak menyapa kembali tubuhnya. Tapi bukan Donghae jika ia tak melakukan sebuah ide jail. Toh, dia tak lupa jika niatnya kali ini adalah _sedikit_ bermain-main dengan tubuh sang kekasih.

"_Not yet_,"

Dengan cepat ia tekan cela diujung kejantanan Eunhyuk yang tegak berdiri dengan ibu jarinya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Eunhyuk berteriak kesakitan – karna hasratnya yang _'ditunda'_ oleh sang kekasih.

"HAE, lepass, , ngghh, , appoo, , aakkhh," pekik Eunhyuk dengan mata teraliri kristal – karna menahan perih diujung kejantanannya.

"_Not now, babe_,"

Donghae memiringkan tubuh Eunhyuk sembari terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Namja ikan itu membawa kaki kanan Eunhyuk keatas pundaknya. Ia melakukan penetrasi dari samping guna mengejar klimaks yang hampir melanda tubuhnya juga. Sensasi lubang anal Eunhyuk yang berkedut, seolah hendak menghisap miliknya yang besar untuk masuk ke lubang nikmat itu lebih dalam membuatnya menggeram penuh nikmat. Dan sungguh, Donghae merasakan bagai terbang ke awan-awan saat liang hangat itu terus memanja kejantanan besarnya.

"Ahh, , Hyukkie, , _So tight, , _ngghh, , _really nice baby_, , aahh,"

Namja brunette itu menggeram penuh nikmat dengan peluh yang bercucuran. Aktivitas senggamanya bersama Eunhyuk benar-benar menguras keringatnya. Bahkan kemeja yang masih ia pakai sampai basah dan melekat ketat di tubuh atletisnya. Jangan bertanya tentang celana Donghae. Karna celana itu masih ia pakai. Walau hanya sebatas pahanya. Sepertinya, tak ada yang lebih penting dibanding _menyetubuhi_ sang kekasih saat ini bagi Donghae.

"HYUKKIE~"

"HAEE, , AKKHH~"

_Sluuprrt~ Sluuprrt~_

Donghae tengah menindih tubuh indah dibawahnya dengan sempurna. Ia tengah mengatur kembali nafasnya yang tersenggal. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia segera bangkit dari rebahannya dan menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah terpejam dengan deru nafas bertalu-talu.

_Klikk~_

Namja berwajah childish itu berdiri lalu melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan membuka pengait rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Eunhyuk. Kalian salah jika berpikir Donghae melepaskan Eunhyuk dari belenggu. Karna rantai itu masih setia terpasang dipergelangan tangan dan kaki namja manis itu. Rantai yang Donghae gunakan adalah gabungan dua buah rantai yang terkait di bagian tengahnya. Singkat kata, Donghae masih belum _mau_ melepas ikatan benda besi yang terkait pada stand ranjang itu dari tubuh sang kekasih.

Donghae merebahkan dirinya diarah yang berlawanan dengan tubuh sang kekasih. Ia berbaring disebelah kaki Eunhyuk yang masih terikat – namun tak sekencang tadi. Dengan gerak perlahan ia membawa Eunhyuk untuk naik diatas tubuhnya. Merasa ada yang mengintrupsi posisinya Eunhyuk refleks menatap Donghae – yang berada dibawahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"H-hae? Kau mau apa?" tanya Eunhyuk tergagap.

Donghae hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia menekuk lutut Eunhyuk, hingga namja manis itu bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dengan posisi menungging diatasnya. Secara otomatis, _man hole_ Eunhyuk terpapar jelas dihadapan wajah tampannya. Bibir Donghae mendadak terasa kering, hingga ia harus membasahi bibir tipisnya dengan saliva saat ia melihat lubang bewarna merah itu berkedut-kedut dihadapannya.

Lain Donghae, lain pula dengan Eunhyuk. Namja manis itu kini terlihat merona. Bukan karna apa, melainkan karna dihadapannya kini teracung kejantanan besar Donghae yang berdiri dengan tegak nan menantang dengan lelehan precum – sisa klimaks tadi – di pangkalnya. Wajah manisnya semakin merona kala menyadari posisi meraka saat ini. _69 sex style_.

"_Suck it,"_ perintah Donghae.

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, Eunhyuk segera menjilati _benda_ tegang dihadapannya dengan lidah panas miliknya. Ia jilat dari pangkal ke ujung lalu kepangkal lagi. Dan begitulah seterusnya. Sesekali ia mainkan lidahnya tepat diatas lubang keluarnya cairan cinta milik sang kekasih. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Donghae menggeram meminta lebih. Pada akhirnya, Eunhyuk memasukkan kejantanan besar itu kedalam rongga mulutnya.

"Hnnngh, , hnngghh, , nnngghh, ,"

Eunhyuk menggeram ditengah kulumannya pada kejantanan Donghae. Ia menggeram penuh nikmat, saat Donghae mulai menjilati _man hole _nya dibawah sana. Donghae menusukkan lidah nya pada lubang ketat yang terus berkedut itu. Ia basahi liang hangat itu dengan salivanya. Tak jarang ia menggigiti kulit pantat Eunhyuk hingga berbekas keunguan. Dan atas tindakannya itu, Donghae bisa mendengar pekikan nikmat dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau berhenti mengulum 'nya', _baby_? _Suck again_," perintah Donghae kemudian.

Eunhyuk hanya mampu mengikuti perintah namja brunette itu. Ia semakin menggeram nikmat – di balik kulumannya – saat Donghae semakin memperdalam tusukan lidahnya ke dalam lubang analnya. Benda tak bertulang nan basah itu semakin menyeruak ke dalam lubangnya dan mengeksplor segala macam yang ada di sana. Hingga membuatnya tak lagi mampu menahan semua desahannya dan melepaskan kuluman dari kejantanan Donghae yang mulai berkedut.

"Aahhnn, , aahhkk, , _so deep_, , ngghh, , eengghh, , Hae, , ohh,"

Donghae semakin terangsang dengan semua desahan _sexy_ yang meluncur dari bibir Eunhyuk. Detik berikutnya, ia telah berhenti dari aksinya – _menjilati lubang anal Eunhyuk_ – dan segera bangkit dari posisinya. Ia melepes pengait rantai dari stand ranjang. Rantai itu kini hanya terikat pada kedua tangan dan kaki Eunhyuk tanpa terkait pada sisi ranjang. Setidaknya dengan ini, tak akan membatasi gerak Eunhyuk.

Namja itu masih dalam posisi menungging. Nafasnya berderu-deru karna rangsangan hebat pada lubang analnya yang dilakukan Donghae tadi. Namja brunette itu sendiri tengah membaringkan tubuh kekarnya di sebalah Eunhyuk yang tengah terengah. Donghae bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan menselonjorkan kedua kakinya. Ia membawa tubuh lemas namja manis itu untuk naik keatas tubuhnya. Dengan posisi akhir, Eunhyuk terduduk diatas perut sixpack Donghae.

"_Now,"_ Donghae berbisik di telinga Eunhyuk, "-_ride me, babe,"_ lalu menjilat salah satu bagian sensitive di tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Kini bukan saatnya bagi dia untuk menolak perintah sang kekasih. Ia sendiri juga tengah dalam keadaan terangsang berat. Jadi menguap sudah kata penolakan walau sejujurnya tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah. Namja manis itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia membawa tangan kirinya untuk bertumpu pada bahu Donghae. Sedang tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam kejantanan Donghae dan mengarahkannya untuk menembus lubang analnya.

"Enngghh, , sssshhh, , Kauu, , aahhh, , kerass, , nngghh, , hae, , aakkhhh,"

Eunhyuk menggeram nikmat saat benda tumpul namun keras itu mulai memasuki tubuhnya kembali. Ia seolah sudah kebal dengan semua rasa sakit yang mendera _man hole_ nya yang sudah memerah. Keadaan tubuh penuh peluh yang sedang sangat terangsang, di tambah lagi Donghae yang menggigiti kulit lehernya membantunya melupakan semua rasa sakit yang ia dera.

"Oohh, ,Oohh, , Haee, , Ngghh, , ngghhh, ,_theree, , _aahh, , aahh,"

Desahan Eunhyuk semakin keras terdengar saat Donghae membantunya untuk menaik-turunkan tubuhnya – menunggangi kejantanan yang tertanam dalam lubangnya. Tak hanya itu, Donghae juga memanjanya dengan banyak sentuhan. _Nipple_ yang dikulum, dipilin dan dicubit kasar dan juga jangan lupakan kocokan kasar pada kejantanannya yang tegak menjulang. Semua ini sungguh memabukkan bagi Eunhyuk.

Donghae sendiri juga sangat menikmat keadaannya. Kejantanannya serasa dijepit dengan kuat oleh _man hole _Eunhyuk yang berkedut-kedut menghisapbenda kebanggaannya itu. Ia saat ini juga tengah menikmati sesuatu yang telah menjadi bagian yang paling ia sukai dari tubuh sang kekasih selain lubang analnya. Apa lagi kalau bukan – _nipple Eunhyuk_.

"Haee, , nggghh, , akkuu mau, , ahh, , aahh,"

"_Together baby_,"

Dengan cepat Donghae mengocok kejantanan Eunhyuk – guna membantu kekasihnya untuk mencapai klimaks. Detik berikutnya perut mereka seolah terisi oleh jutaan serangga yang mengepak sayap hingga membuat keduanya serasa tergelitik dari dalam.

"HYUKKIIE~

"HAEE~"

_Slupprt~_

Semburan sperma pun akhirnya terjadi. Magma putih Eunhyuk lumer membasahi perut dan dadanya juga Donghae. Sedangkan sperma Donghae menyeruak masuk kedalam tubuh Eunhyuk entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dera nafas keduanya saling bersahutan hingga,

_Brugg~_

Eunhyuk ambruk dan menimpah tubuh kekar dibawahnya. Ia sudah tak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya. Kesadarannya menguap seiring lelah dan kantuk yang mulai membekap tubuh letihnya. Deru nafasnya perlahan berubah menjadi teratur saat jiwanya sudah terbang kealam mimpi. Dan sejenak mengistirahatkan raganya.

Lain dengan diri Donghae. Namja brunette itu kini tengah membelai surai _darkbrown_ milik namja yang tengah terlelap diatasnya saat ini. Ia sama sekali tak merasa keberatan karna mengingat tubuh Eunhyuk yang memang jauh lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Perlahan ia bawah bibir tipisnya untuk mengecup lembut pucuk kepala orang terkasihnya itu.

"Kau MILIK KU, Hyukkie. Hanya milik KU,"

.

.

.

* * *

_Flashback _

_._

_Eunhyuk tampak tengah berbincang dengan salah seorang namja yang merupakan ketua senat di kampusnya – Siwion. Mereka kini tengah berada dikoridor kampus. Lebih tepatnya di depan madding tempat mereka menuntut ilmu tersebut. Mereka tengah membahas tentang materi yang akan mereka berikan pada calon adik kelas mereka. Ya, saat ini kampus mereka tengah mengadakan masa orientasi. Atau lebih dikenal dengan OSPEK._

"_Menurut hyung, bagaimana kalau kita gunakan artikel ini?" tawar Siwon sembari menunjukkan sebuah artikel kearah Eunhyuk._

"_Tidak buruk. Kita bisa suruh yang lain untuk mengcopy dokumen ini dan memepelajarinya untuk di bahas besok," ucap Eunhyuk membenarkan._

_Tak lama berselang, tiba-tiba terlihat segerombolan mahasiswa yang tengah berlari kencang melintasi koridor. Mahasiswa itu hampir menabrak Eunhyuk. Namun Siwon lebih dulu menarik Eunhyuk agar menjauh. Dan jadilah Eunhyuk yang terseret kesamping dengan tangan Siwon yang tersampir di pinggang rampingnya. Jika ada orang yang melihat saat ini, pasti akan langsung salah paham. Mengingat posisi mereka yang –terlihat – seperti orang yang berpelukan mesra dari samping._

_Dan itu kesalah pahaman itu sepertinya berlaku pada diri namja brunette yang tengah berdiri di depan tangga yang langsung mengarah ketempat Eunhyuk dan Siwon berada. Wajah namja itu terlihat datar. Namun, ada kilatan amarah dibalik mata sendu yang kini menatap lurus kearah dua namja dihadapannya itu._

"_Kau milik KU, Hyukkie. Just for mine,"_

_._

_ End Flashback_

* * *

.

.

_**~ FIN ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Anneyeong Yeorobun, , , **

_This is MEY~_

_Saiia kembali dengan ONESHOOT pertama saiia. ._

_FF ini saiia persembahkan untuk, _**thepaendeo**

_Ini FF bagi pemenang tebakan yang pernah saiia buat di FF saiia LOVE NEVER WRONG. _

_Sebenarnya udah lama, tapi masih baru bisa di publis sekarang. Sekali lagi mian buat _**thepaendeo**_ atas keterlambatan ini, *Deep Bow._

_._

_Mian juga kalo FF ini masih jauh dari kata SEMPURNA dan HOT._

_Soalnya mood YADONG saiia uda pada speed Maximal. Jadi ini dia hasilnya. Mianhe kalo ga MEMUASKAN (/-_-)_

_._

_Karna ini versi ONESHOOT pertama bagi saiia, saiia minta maap kalo FF ini jelek._

_Saiia bakal belajar buat yang lebih baik dari ini._

_._

_FF ini juga buat para READER's yang kemaren uda memberi saiia SEMANGAT lewat REVIEW-REVIEW di FF-FF saiia yang lain,_

_Saiia ampe nangis terharu baca REVIEW kalian,_

_._

_Udah ah, sekian dari saiia._

_Innie saiia mewek lagi waktu ngetiknya, :')_

_._

_Sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mau menunggu FF saiia._

_Jeongmal Kamshahamnida *Deep_Deep_Deep Bow #plak_

_._

_**Salam EunHaeHyuk Shipper**_

_****_Mey_Rahma_****_


End file.
